Part 1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to interproximal brush devices for oral care. It relates particularly to such a brush device in which a disposable brush insert is retained to a handle by hinged cap retainer means.
Part 2. Description of the Prior Art
Several teeth cleaning aids including various brushes have been developed for performing cleaning for peoples teeth and massaging of gums. The brushes have bristles which rub or wipe perpendicularly across the gum and tooth surfaces. A brush which has been found useful in this manner is a small twisted wire type disposable brush wherein bristles are captured between and extend radially from a pair of twisted metal wires. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a suitable handle which can hold the small brush insert firmly while in use and hold the twisted wire securely along an extended length thereof. If the brush is to project perpendicularly from the tip of the handle so that it may move sideways to brush into interproximal areas of one's teeth, it becomes difficult to lock the twisted wires securely in place. Unless securely locked, the brush is likely to rotate about the axis of the handle or bend during use. Thus, it is very important to provide a secure grip for the brush in a manner which tends to preclude rotation, bending or bowing of the brush.
Brushes having somewhat similar usage are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,143 to Tarrson et al discloses an interproximal brush handle utilizing a slidable sleeve to retain a brush. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,199 to Russell discloses a handle for holding a stem mounted disposable brush and utilizes a slidable tapered sleeve for retaining the brush in a friction fit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,226 to Burns discloses a toothbrush having a metal handle for holding an interproximal brush, with a holding chuck utilizing screw threads, knurling, or the like to retain the brush. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,518 to Furrier et al discloses a toothbrush with fixed bristles and a gum massaging accessory which is pivotally attached to the handle. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,377 to Tarrson et al discloses an interproximal toothbrush which uses a threaded sleeve retainer for the disposable brush.
Another aid which is used for cleaning the general root and interproximal areas of teeth and gums is a toothpick, and the most satisfactory toothpick is usually a wooden one. However, it is usually difficult to work a toothpick between the teeth, especially at the back of the mouth. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a handle for firmly holding a wooden toothpick projecting therefrom at convenient angle thereto.
Although various interproximal type brushes have been developed and proposed, further improvements in such interproximal brushes are still desired, and have been provided by the present invention.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved interproximal brush device which includes a handle having a holding capability at least comparable to a threaded chuck or sleeve. Another object is to provide a pivotally mounted cap section for the brush handle which is easily opened and closed so that a disposable brush may be changed quickly and with little effort. Another object is to provide a brush handle having a toothpick holder which may receive and retain a wooden toothpick without danger from splinters at the broken end. A further object of the invention is to provide an interproximal brush handle which is commercially attractive.